Piltover and Zaun
by Slamleague
Summary: This is a story between two characters and a glorious match between Piltover and Zaun. It's a work in progress, and one of my first fanfictions. The names are like [] because I haven't thought of names for them yet that would fit that area.


**Piltover and Zaun**

Today was a special day in Zaun. A day in which all the children, and the parents too, have a bit of fun, and get away from the thoughts of war and death. There are two things happening today, a great battle, and a great holiday. The children are excited for the evening because it comes only once a year. There's no special theme, you could be scary, or just have fun with who you are. But most kids do follow a special theme amongst each other. Their favorite champion. Today is celebrated by more than one city, and even more than one faction. Today is also celebrated by the city state Piltover. This celebration has spread, as the only thing separating the two cities, is a body of water. Although they are in war, they do have commonalities. Especially their love for science.

The kids are ready, their costumes on. They do this not only to feel good about themselves, but because they get prizes. Things such as candy, toys, and just to have fun. Zaun and Piltover are in a bustle, kids everywhere, but also unguarded. Today marks another type of event. A duel between the two city-states. A friendly, yet deadly match. Piltover's team: Jayce, Orianna, Kayle, Caitlyn, and Vi. Of course, there has to be rivals in this matchup. Zaun's team: Viktor, Zac, Dr. Mundo, Jinx, and Warwick. The match was set for later in the night, most likely after the children have had their fun. Everyone was allowed to spectate including the children. No one knew who the summoners were going to be, they only knew who they were going to use.

** [insert name here] **ran down the stairs with excitement filling his body. As he jumps the last few steps, he's greeted by his parents. Tonight they roam Zaun getting goodies. He has dressed as one of his favorite champions, even though not from Zaun, tonight he is Darius. Darius was always a mentor of [] as he loved the way that his courage filled the air, and completed battles. He loved the way that Darius was just filled with a certain kind of fear, and he wanted to be just like him.

Another person has this kind of excitement tonight. [] is also going to be partaking in the event. But this person goes as a different kind of champion, one she very much enjoys modeling herself after. Vi. She's loved Vi since the day she first appeared in the Piltover news. A rugged criminal, carefree and violent she loved the way that Vi acted. Then, she saw her, but with someone she probably shouldn't have been with. Caitlyn. It was that moment she knew that Vi's criminal career had ended, but her freedom had not. Vi and Caitlyn were now a team, this decision being based on Caitlyn's judgment. Caitlyn needed a pair of extra hands, and with Vi's Hextech Gloves, she knew she'd be perfect for the job. But even with Caitlyn, she's still reckless, and that's why [] still loves her.

After a few hours passed, both [] and [] set out to the streets to see what they could get with their costumes. [] walking through the great streets of Piltover, noticing the high towers and the steam pipes of scientific achievement. She saw many costumes, some good, and some bad. A Heimerdinger, but was missing the wrench or even a turret. Another one, a Jayce costume. This was a good one, the Mercury Hammer and everything was there. She came to the first door, knocking with her replica Hextech Gloves. Her hair pink and off to one side in the front, with the perfect "VI" on her face, right under her eye. As the door opened she noticed the nice old man opening the door, but she hadn't noticed where she was.

"Hello! What a perfect time for you to show up!" Said the old man.

"Zilean! I never would have guessed you to be here!" Said []

"Of course I'd be here, this is the Yordle Academy, where I am working on a great invention!" Said Zilean

Zilean gave the girl a toy clock and some candy, though it wasn't what she expected, she was grateful for the gifts.

[] was also out on the streets, though not Piltover's. Zaun's streets are quite different. Zaun is not the cleanest place, sewage running rampant, but he's used to it by now. He saw many costumes as well, some Twitchs, but the crossbows were wrong, and even some Viktors, and they even had the third arm! He crossed the street, taking recognition of the smaller buildings and the sewage running down the sides of the buildings. He came to his first door, big and metal, but he noticed a sort of strange smell behind it. He knocked on it with his replica axe. A man opened the door but the only thing that happened was a bottle of something green was given, and the man shut the door. He thought it was quite rude, but noticed that the bottle had the look of a certain kind of man's design. Singed. He shouldn't be surprised that he slammed the door that quickly, he should only be grateful that he hadn't died there.

The night was going on and on, but it soon came upon the families that something was coming up. The match between Piltover and Zaun. They were ready to finish their run through the streets, and now were off to the arena. The arena is a diamond shape, but all know it well. Summoner's Rift. Luckily, each place had a portal from their mages to get there on time and be able to spectate this great event. [] and [] were very excited and were very eager to get there.

The summoners have arrived, and with them, their champions. The summoners were known throughout both lands, all of them being regarded as embraced by Diamonds, and known as great Challengers. The matchups were set for each lane, and the matchups were set as so: Top lane: Jayce Vs. Viktor. A great rivalry, but no one really knew who would win. The middle lane: Orianna Vs. Zac. An interesting matchup, as Zac is known for being more in the jungle. The bottom lane: Caitlyn and Kayle Vs. Jinx and Warwick. Also a weird matchup, as Warwick would never be caught going bottom lane, but Jinx insisted, and also threatened a little bit. Last but not least, the Jungle. This would surely be good, as its Vi Vs. Dr. Mundo. Vi would probably be bottom lane more than anywhere else, as it's really the only chance to get a shot at Jinx. After all the humiliation in Piltover, all Vi wanted to really do was beat Jinx's face in. This was sure to be a good matchup, as with the interesting lanes, just interesting compositions in general. Everybody was excited for this match, including some of the higher spectators. Tonight was such a good matchup, that some interesting spectators were there, including Katarina, and even the Hand of Noxus, Darius. This also included his brother, Draven , as an execution was to happen later that night. Even a few from Demacia stood to watch this match including Lux, Garen, and Quinn. These few stood tall and proud, and also kept a watchful eye over the Noxians.

There were many children there as well, but [] was disappointed, as even though Darius was there, he wasn't there to fight. He's waited all his life to see a fight with Darius, and it would be even better if a fight broke out between him and Garen. [] was easily excited as Vi would be fighting tonight, and even better, Caitlyn is there too. With Jinx there, she knew for a fact that it would be a great match in the bottom lane.

These kids contemplated what could happen tonight, but they weren't paying attention and were caught off guard by the sound of "FIRST BLOOD!". People were cheering, but they were confused. Finally, a replay appeared over the field, and they realized what happened. In the bottom lane, Vi had appeared from the river bush and was able to hit Vault Breaker on Jinx, and Caitlyn's headshot finished her off. Warwick couldn't do anything, but he managed to escape. The Demacian spectators were cheering as loud as could be. But at the time there seemed to be quite a bit of a tension appearing. The Demacian and Noxian champions had been taunting each other over this match, especially after the First Blood. The top lane was trading well, and their creep kills had been quite even. The middle lane was in Orianna's favor, as the range helped over Zac. The kids were ecstatic about this match, but [] was more focused on Darius. He especially noticed a problem building between the champion spectators. He finally managed to pay attention to the match going on just in time to notice Viktor take Jayce out of the top lane. "A champion has been slain!" The announcer had exclaimed. He was happy of this, but [] was not. This match lasted for 50 minutes, finally ending in the Zaunite Nexus being taken out. The game ended with Piltover having 35 kills, and 20 deaths. But no one really cared about the match, except for a certain 6 people.

Things were heating up between the Noxian and Demacian champions. It wasn't just taunting anymore, and it seemed that there would be another battle that night. The Demacians were the first to enter the arena of Summoner's Rift. The Noxians followed soon after, and soon enough all the champions were in a lane. There would be no Jungler and each lane would be a 1v1. Top: Garen Vs. Darius. Mid: Lux versus Katarina and Bottom: Draven Vs. Quinn. This was amazing, no one has ever seen this before. Not only that, no one expected to be able to see a free match between two of the biggest City-State rivalries that night. [] was amazed! He could finally see Darius' courage appear in this match, and against of the best Demacian fighters at that! This was more of an honor then just fun. To be able to see the Hand of Noxus fighting Garen Lightcrown was amazing!


End file.
